P is for Psychiatry
by jmss7
Summary: A patient files a formal complaint against John Gage, accusing him of assault. Not a saga, but not a one chapter story. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

P is for Psychiatry…

_I'm jumping a few letters, but the way things are going, by the time I get this posted, we may already be at 'P'! This isn't going to be a one chapter, but it's not a saga either. _

One of the things that Johnny and Roy appreciated about their job was that you never knew where you were going to be called to next, or what type of rescue they might have to perform. It kept them on their toes, and although many of the responses followed similar patterns, there was usually something different in each that spiced things up.

Captain Stanley came into the locker room and asked to speak with John right after roll call…in his office. Johnny was curious, and racked his brains for anything that might have happened recently that he had done or not done. Reports were up to date, he'd put in his vacation request a day after the deadline, but surely that wasn't a real problem, was it? His last work review had gone well, in fact he had been commended for his diligence in handling some dangerous rescues, and his professional handling of a couple of tricky medical procedures by the hospital. He finished buttoning up his shirt. Chet grinned at his favourite pigeon, "Oh, ho! You're in trouble now, Gage! All your past sins finally catching up with you…"

"Shut up, Chet," Johnny replied as he closed his locker, but it was an automatic response without any animosity in it. "Got any ideas?" he asked Roy, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll find out soon enough," he muttered as he stood in line. Cap just nodded to him after dismissal, and John followed Hank into his office.

"Close the door, John." Uh, oh. Whatever it was, it was serious. Johnny shut the door and turned back to face his captain. Hank picked up a letter that was on his desk and was re-reading it for the fourth time since he had received it. Johnny just stood there waiting. Cap had called him John, not Gage, so maybe it wasn't that bad. Cap put down the letter and sighed. When he noticed that John had not taken a seat, he motioned to the chair. Another 'uh, oh.' That meant this wasn't going to be quick.

Cap folded his hands and tapped his thumbs together like he did whenever he was troubled by something. "I've stood down the squad until 10 hundred, John. Apparently we're going to have some visitors this morning."

Johnny asked, "What's wrong, Cap? What's this got to do with me?"

"It seems there's been an official complaint lodged against you, by a Miss Christine Douglas. You recognize that name?"

"Uh, no…." he thought for a moment. They did so many runs in the course of a couple of weeks that sometimes a single person didn't stand out right away. "Wait. I think I do. She's the one where I called the SPCA for her dog…yeah, I'm pretty sure. Roy might know." He leaned forward in his chair and asked, "What's the complaint? That I had the pound take her dog? Cap…"

His captain cut him off before he could get started on his explanation about the dog. "Well, that's part of it – she actually says that you arranged to have her dog killed." As Johnny began to react to the shocking accusation, Cap let the other part of the bomb drop. "And she says that you assaulted her."

"She says I what?"

"That you assaulted her, and that you maliciously lied about her to the doctors at the hospital to cover your actions."

"I what?"

"John, I don't believe for a moment that you did any of these things, but because it's an official complaint it has to be looked into. That's why someone from the department and a lawyer are arriving at 9 this morning to interview you and Roy."

"Cap…."

"You know what, John? Go get yourself a coffee and then start your morning equipment check. I'm going to give Roy a head's up. I don't really think it's anything to worry about. Just one of those things. One of those things," he repeated, and although he had told Johnny not to worry, there was a furrow on his brow. These were very serious allegations, and paramedic work meant that often his men were in vulnerable positions in terms of unscrupulous or unhealthy people. He sighed again.

Johnny hadn't moved. He was still seated in the chair, leaning forward, trying to assimilate what his captain had said about the complaint. Captain Stanley wished that there was something more he could say to his youngest crew member – but nothing came to mind. It was trite to say 'don't worry' when they both knew that it was impossible. Hopefully this was all just a misunderstanding somehow, and things would clear up without too much difficulty. Hank knew, however, in his heart, that there was no way that was going to happen. When things reached this level, there was no stopping the momentum. Who knew what the fallout from this might be? Worst case scenario, the career of one of the best paramedics in the country – no, the world wasn't stretching it – would be finished. No use dwelling on that. Main thing was to deal with this investigation and make sure his man knew he was supported throughout the ordeal. Hank picked up the letter again. Who was this Miss Christine Douglas and what did she really have against John Gage?


	2. Chapter 2

P is for Psychiatry part 2

As John was going over the inventory in the drug box, he thought back to what he could remember about that rescue.

When he and Roy had arrived, they found a young woman in her early twenties in apparent distress on the floor of her apartment. She was stuporous and not very coherent when they first found her, and John had done a quick check for broken bones after getting her pulse and respiration rates. They found a small empty bottle of codeine tablets beside her, and surmised that she had made some sort of a suicide attempt. After checking in with Rampart, John put her on a heart monitor while Roy set up an IV TKO.

A dog was barking at them frantically from the kitchen, but the bark had a strange timbre to it. Once the woman was stabilized, John went to check on the animal, which was penned in by a baby gate. The smell was horrible. It looked like the dog hadn't been let out in weeks and there was excrement smeared all over the floor. The poor beast tried to get to the gate when it saw Johnny, but it couldn't put its rear paw down on the floor, and then it crumpled where it was trying to stand, practically sobbing in a human way. Johnny bent down and reached his hand out tentatively toward the animal, and it dragged itself over to him, whining. He could see the dog's hip was displaced, and from the severe swelling he believed it probably had torn knee ligaments as well. It broke his heart to see the animal's suffering, and after he found he could pet the animal without it trying to bite him, he climbed over the gate and filled a bowl of fresh water for it. "Poor old girl," he said to the dog, "you're having a rough time, aren't you?" As he went back into the living room, he said to Roy, "I'm gonna call the SPCA to take care of the dog."

The woman, Christine Douglas, was a bit more coherent with the IV running, and began gushing about how they had saved her life, how they were the only ones who cared enough in a cruel world to consider a fellow human's pain...how she wished she had someone in her life who cared like they did.

John remembered how, in the ambulance, the young woman had begun obviously hitting on him, asking him if he had a girlfriend and what he liked to do on his time off. He had been polite, but had tried to steer the conversation away from himself, and asked her questions instead. She had complained of chest pain and shortness of breath, so he had checked the heart monitor leads and put his hand on her belly to check her respirations. Was that what she considered to be an assault?

He had turned her over to the doctors' care when they reached Rampart, and that had apparently been the end of it. Dixie had updated him and Roy on her condition during a trip to the hospital the following shift. It turned out that she had taken 10 pills - hardly a true suicide attempt. At the hospital it wasn't too hard for her to convince the psychiatrist that she had taken the extra pills by mistake, and that she was really fine, just feeling rather silly for having overreacted to what she had done. She was released the following day, and sent home.

And now, out of the blue, here was this formal complaint. John remembered when he and Roy had been falsely accused of robbing a patient a couple of years previously, and how angry and frustrated he had felt about that. It had looked for a time as if they were going to have to fight for their freedom. They had even consulted a high-priced lawyer to find out their options. Fortunately, the investigating detectives had been very thorough, and had found the culprit – an elderly female neighbour of the victim who had used the opportunity of his illness to do a snatch and grab.

In a way, this was worse. This was harder to disprove, since it became a question of whose word would be believed…there was nothing tangible, like money, which could be found to prove his innocence. He felt like his head was going to explode with all the thoughts that were spinning in it…should he talk to Roy? Would he be allowed to talk to Roy? That would be excruciating, if he couldn't speak about this with his best friend.

The doorbell to the station rang, and John was startled to see it was already 9 o'clock. He had been checking the drug box for almost an hour and no one had said anything to him, or if they had, it hadn't registered. He vaguely knew that Cap must have spoken with Roy, because Roy had stood over him for a few minutes without speaking before he walked away. It didn't really matter. The investigator and the lawyer were here. He went with them into the captain's office, and as the door shut behind them, John imagined he could almost hear the faint 'clang' of a jail cell door.


	3. Chapter 3

P is for Psychiatry part 3

It was the day of the hearing, and the committee investigating Christine's story was convening. In the conference room there were two groups at the table: for the defence there was John, his assigned fire department lawyer and Roy as the main witness. On the prosecution side there was Miss Christine Douglas and her lawyer. A mediator appointed by the department as an impartial judge was sitting at the head of the table, with a stenographer at his side. He would decide if the complaint was justified or not, and what the next step would be –reprimand, dismissal, recommendation for criminal charges, or clearing of all accusations. In addition, there was a representative from the paramedic oversight committee and a senior member of the Los Angeles County Fire Department review council.*

After a preliminary statement outlining the points of Christine's accusation, her lawyer started in on the attack. "You're quite the ladies man, aren't you, Mr Gage? I'm sure you consider yourself to be quite the catch. Due to the seriousness of the situation, we've done a bit of investigating, and we know you have a reputation for being, shall we say, quick off the mark to take things to a new level with your girlfriends. In fact, it was common knowledge when Miss Douglas was a patient at the hospital – one of the nurses even voluntarily warned her about you and your roving hands. That was one of the things which convinced her that she needed to place a formal complaint."

John felt like he had been punched in the gut, and blurted out before his lawyer could reply, "She was a patient! I wasn't dating her!"

"And yet, despite your professional role in this case, you have dated former patients before, haven't you Mr Gage? In fact, you were engaged to one of them for a short time."

His lawyer looked at John with concern. "Is this true?"

"That was different!"

Christine's lawyer continued, "I don't see how, Mr Gage, and I'm sure this committee doesn't either. Did you know that the woman, Mrs Valerie Peterson, your former fiancée, informed our investigator that you had threatened her child with physical violence? Isn't it possible that your abusive traits scared her away from marriage with you? Just as they scared Miss Douglas when you had her at your mercy in the ambulance."

"This is crazy! This is nuts!" In John's worst nightmares he could never have imagined the twisting of his actions this woman and her lawyer were doing. He had to force himself to remain seated, because everything in him wanted to launch toward the other side of the table and somehow force them to see the truth….if only he knew how to do it!

"John, calm down. Be very careful what you say," the FD lawyer counselled him quietly. "I'd like to ask for a recess, Mr Chairman." It was granted.

His lawyer asked John if he had been engaged to a former patient. "Well, yeah, maybe, but if I was it was only for a few days…" he said with agitation.

"And did you try to hurt her child in any way?"

"No! I mean, I told him that he'd better stop biting or someone might break his arm….but I never said that I'd do it! And it didn't frighten him, because he bit me almost right after I said that! Hard! On my leg!"

Roy jumped in and said, "I can vouch for all of this 'cause I was there and saw the whole thing."

The lawyer sighed. "The problem with your testimony, Roy, is that it will probably be considered to be biased in favour of John, as he's your partner and you two are obviously friends." He opened his notebook and his file folder and said to the men, "I need to look at some things here. Why don't you go get some air or a coffee or something for a bit?" He frowned at his notes.

Roy and Johnny nodded and rose from the table. John started talking in an under-voice to Roy just inside the conference room. "Roy, I don't get it. Am I crazy? I'm seriously starting to doubt my own sanity here. Do I really remember what I think I remember? Did I lead all these women on and abuse them like they're making it sound? Did I do something to this woman and I just don't remember it? I thought I was a pretty good guy…I really did. Now I'm wondering about everything I've ever believed about myself, about what I do, about my relationships…I feel like I'm losing my mind!" He looked around the room, and saw Christine looking at him - with a Mona Lisa smile. "Look at her over there, Roy! She keeps trying to hide it, but she can't stop smiling! Y'know I never really believed in evil before, but I think I'm seeing it now."

Roy put his hand on his partner's arm. "You are a good guy, Johnny. You do great work. I don't believe for a minute you were anything less than professional and appropriate with Miss Douglas all the time you were in contact with her. Somehow the truth will come out. It has to."

*(_please correct me if I am out of line with the creation of this committee and its members – this is fiction, and I've just used logic and my experience on disciplinary councils and formal inquiries (whether to press criminal charges against someone) for this – no inside knowledge whatsoever!_)


	4. Chapter 4

P is for Psychiatry part 4

The mediator asked for everyone to return to their seats. He said, "We will be returning to the alleged incident in the ambulance, but right now I want to look at another part of the complaint: that Mr Gage lied about Miss Douglas' condition to the doctors at Rampart General Hospital, leading to her receiving detrimental treatment, to wit, inappropriate medication for her actual problem, and prejudiced interaction with the professionals at the hospital." He paused to look down at his notes. "The claim is that John Gage wilfully and with malice aforethought wrongly informed the staff at Rampart that Miss Douglas had attempted to kill herself, and that she was unstable in her mind. This led to her being given sedatives and antidepressants that she did not need and that have had long term negative side effects, as well as being treated by hospital personnel as if she was mentally unstable." He looked up at Christine, and asked, "Do you have anything to add?"

"I'd like to tell my version of events, if you don't mind." The mediator shook his head that he didn't mind, and offered his hand out to her in a 'go on' gesture.

"It's easier if I just start at the beginning. I hadn't been feeling well for a while, and I wasn't able to get to see my doctor. In fact, my doctor…but that's not important here. Anyway, I had taken some pain relief for a terrible headache, just a couple of pills, but when it didn't go away after a while I took a couple more…and, well, I was feeling so sick that I got confused on how many I had taken, or even if I had taken any, and it was just one of those things that happen…Um." She pursed her lips together tightly, and then resumed her story. "I was feeling kinda woozy and since I couldn't really remember how many pills I had taken, I called 911 for help. And then that's all I really remember until I felt that man's hands…" she gave John a glance that held both revulsion and fear – damn_,_ thought Roy_, _but she was a good actress! "…running over my…my body…all over…" she appeared to be overcome by her emotions and stopped for a moment. Her lawyer patted her arm in a consoling way, and she gave a small grateful smile to him. Roy had to concentrate to keep his mouth from falling open in amazement at what he was hearing.

"When you're ready, Miss Douglas," said the mediator. He noticed Johnny squirming in his seat and told him, "You will get your chance to present your version of events as well, Mr Gage." Christine had to hide her fleeting Mona Lisa smile again. Now that Johnny had pointed it out to Roy, it was so obvious. Did no one else see it? he wondered.

She acknowledged the mediator; "Thank you, sir. Your kindness is much appreciated." She paused dramatically as if gathering her courage. "I didn't have much strength due to the pills I had mistakenly ingested, so I couldn't fight him when he opened my blouse and started…started feeling my chest." She bowed her head as if the memory was just too painful.

"Where was Mr Desoto at this time?"

"He wasn't watching; he was busy with someone on the phone."

"And then what happened?"

"Mr Gage [her voice dripped with distain as she said his name] quickly took his hands off me when his partner turned around. I believe he could see that I wasn't interested in his wicked games by my reaction, and that is why he got up and went to see my dog, who was safely contained in the kitchen."

Roy couldn't help it – his mouth did drop open. In a way, this was a masterful performance – there was just enough truth in what she was saying that Johnny would have a hard time denying it, but it was being presented in such a twisted way that he could almost see her version of events – and he had been there! What must these people be thinking?

"I don't know what he did in there. I just know that when he came back, he announced to Mr Desoto that he would call someone to 'take care' of my dog. I just knew, I just knew, right then, that he meant to have her put down…." She dissolved into sobs. In a moment, she seemed to bravely gather herself together and added, "It's the cruellest, meanest thing anyone could have done to me. And I know it's just because I didn't respond to his advances. He arranged to have my dog killed. My only companion and friend in the world." She held her head up high and it was as if a sign had clearly appeared over her head that said 'Martyr'.

"Are you finished your statement, Miss Douglas?" the mediator prompted.

She shook her head 'no'. "He was out to get me from the beginning. He told lies about me to the hospital staff. He assaulted me and thought he could get away with it because I was sick. Because of the misinformation he gave the doctors they put me on medication that messed up my mind. He's on a power trip. He thinks because he has some training that he's like a god, able to control people's lives. I was totally dependent on him and he took advantage of me. And as soon as he got another chance and his partner wasn't there, his hands were touching me again in the ambulance."

John couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from his seat. "She complained of chest pain and shortness of breath! I had to check it out – it's my job!"

Christine countered right back at him. "That's because I was so afraid. That's what caused my heart to hurt and my fast breathing. I was afraid you were going to assault me even more since I was strapped helpless on a stretcher while your hands wandered over my naked skin."

Roy couldn't stop his reaction of shock and anger - naked skin? She was a patient on a stretcher with a heart monitor! What the hell…! Could these lawyers and non-medical people understand what treating a suspected overdose entailed? How strict the protocols were? If the room was full of paramedics or doctors or anyone with a medical background, they would be able to see through these fabrications with ease! But here, now?

Johnny sat back down slowly, feeling even more trapped in a hellish nightmare. He felt sick and dizzy himself. There was no way his version of events would be believed. Not after this. His career as a paramedic was over. He'd often considered what might happen if he was invalided out of service, but to be let go like this…it was unthinkable. He buried his face in his hands.

"See how he hides his eyes at being found out? I wonder how many more victims he has in his past."

He was down, he was out, and she was still kicking at him. With glee. What gods had he offended that his world was crashing down like this?

The mediator said that as it was now noon, he would like to break for lunch, and resume the investigation at 13.30. John didn't move from his seat until Christine and her lawyer had left the room, and then he reluctantly rose. He looked at Roy, and his friend was concerned by the grim despair in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

P is for Psychiatry part 5

Outside the room, Roy comforted John. "I've got an idea – I need to talk with your lawyer."

"Anything, Roy. Please help me. I can't believe this is happening." John's despondency touched his friend deeply.

As his lawyer exited the room, Roy grabbed his attention. "Can I ask you a couple of things?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Can Johnny call some character witnesses here? Or medical professionals?"

"I think that would be acceptable, under the circumstances, but we'd have to run it by the other side. If we do that, then they have the power to do it too."

"What d'you have in mind, Roy?" asked John, "Cap or some of the guys?"

Roy didn't respond because he was thinking hard. There was something Christine had said, something that was nagging at the back of his mind…he looked at the lawyer again. "What about calling someone who doesn't know Johnny at all? But who knows Christine Douglas?"

"Who are you thinking of, Roy?"

"She mentioned her doctor, and there was something, I don't know, that just felt…"

The lawyer nodded. "I see where you're going. There was a little hesitation when she spoke about seeing her doctor. You're right. I'm going to check it out. After all, this is primarily a fact finding exercise, and he may have some information that might help us. Good thinking, Roy." He walked off to follow this new lead.

"What d'you think he might know, Roy?"

"I don't know, but I just feel there's a hidden story that could shed some light on what's going on here."

"I really hope you're right!"

"Me too."

The two men wandered over to a nearby sandwich shop, but neither of them had much appetite. Everything they ordered tasted like cardboard. Roy noticed that John was rubbing his eyes repeatedly, so he asked gently, "Headache?"

"Naw, brain ache more like. Slight difference. God, Roy. What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea."

"You still believe in me, even after hearing all that crap?"

"Always, pard. I know you too well. There is no way you did the things she said you did."

"But that's just it, Roy. You and I both know I _did_ do those things…just not the way she told them! And definitely not with 'malice aforethought'! Man, if anyone has planned evil, it's gotta be her!"

Roy looked at his watch. "C'mon, let's go for a bit of a walk and clear our heads before we have to go back."

John nodded without enthusiasm. "Yeah, whatever."

When they got back to the room, John's lawyer smiled at them and as they sat down he whispered, "Good news." The other two men leaned in to hear what he had to say. "Great hunch, Roy. Things may be looking up." Just then the mediator and the rest of the committe entered and sat down. They were ready to begin again.


	6. Chapter 6

P is for Psychiatry part 6

"Are you ready to make your statement now, Mr Gage?"

His lawyer passed out copies of the log book entry from the incident to those present. John looked at the mediator and cleared his throat. "I am, Mr Chairman."

"You may proceed."

"On the morning in question, we, my partner and I, were called out to a possible overdose by Dispatch."

His lawyer held up his hand to interrupt. "I'd like to point out that the call had been identified as an overdose before the paramedics ever arrived on the scene."

"Duly noted. Please continue."

"Uh, right. Thanks. So when we arrived at her apartment, the door was unlocked and we could hear a dog barking. We checked that we could go in safely, and then we found Miss Douglas on the living room floor."

"What did you do next?"

"I did what I have been trained to do when there is a victim on the ground; I checked for pulse, respiration, level of consciousness and broken bones."

"Is that standard practice?"

Roy spoke up, "Yes, yes it is. And it has been since the inauguration of the paramedic program."

"I understand that you are one of the original members of the paramedics, Mr Desoto, and even recruited Mr Gage to join the program."

"Yes I am, and I did. Get him to join, I mean."

" Mr Gage."

"The patient was stuporous and there was a bottle of pills on the floor beside her. Since it was empty, we had no way of knowing how many she had taken. My partner reported her vital signs to the doctors at the hospital via land-line phone, and they told us to set up the monitor for an EKG and establish an IV in case we needed to give medications."

"Again, this is standard procedure?"

John nodded and continued, "In order to set up the monitor I had to access her heart, since electrical impulses don't transmit through clothing." He smiled half-heartedly, looking for any answering smile that showed sympathy or comprehension, but there was nothing. He sighed briefly and went on, "Once we had everything set up according to doctor's orders, and we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive, I went to check on the dog because it sounded like it was in distress."

"Objection! That is only his opinion!" said Christine's lawyer.

"Calm down, this isn't a trial, it's an investigative hearing," chided the mediator.

"Actually, I thought it sounded like it was hurt or something, too," Roy felt compelled to add.

"Noted. Then what did you do, Mr Gage?"

"I found the dog in the kitchen and it couldn't walk. Its rear hip looked out of place and its knee was distended – swollen. It was whining, so I got it some fresh water, and gave it a pat. Then I told my partner that I was gonna contact the SPCA to see if they could take care of the dog - it seemed to me it needed help a s a p." He looked directly at Christine, and continued, "I'm real sorry to hear the dog had to be put down. I guess its injuries were too severe." He looked at the mediator. "It shouldn't be hard to contact the SPCA people and find out from them what they found when they picked up the dog, the extent of her injuries and why they decided it'd be better to have her put to sleep."

The mediator nodded, and then said, "Actually, that has already been done, and we have a signed affidavit from them here in the file, along with a photograph of the dog." For the first time, Christine gave a little squirm in her seat. "Please continue," the mediator said.

John sat a little taller in his seat, knowing that at least one part of her accusation had some evidence in his favour. "The ambulance arrived, and Miss Douglas was placed on a stretcher and into the back."

"Is it standard practice to strap patients onto the stretcher?"

John nodded. "Every person's secured so they won't get injured any more in case there's a problem during transport."

"Thank you for clarifying that for us."

"You're welcome. In the ambulance, Miss Douglas asked me some questions, and since they were kinda personal, I asked her other questions like, do you know where you are, where you're going, stuff like that – things we're trained to ask to keep an eye on the patient's mental state – I mean awareness." He saw her lawyer write something down in his notes when he said 'mental state' and winced. He'd really have to watch his words.

The mediator asked, "What do you mean by 'personal questions'?"

"Uh, well, did I have a girlfriend, stuff like that." John was embarrassed.

"You are saying that she was trying to see if you were available?"

He shrugged. "It seemed like that to me at the time."

"Go on."

"She started complaining of chest pain and that she couldn't get her breath, so I checked the leads – wires – connecting her to the EKG machine and looked at her heart rate pattern, and put my hand on her chest, just below the ribcage, so I could count her respirations. In order to check the wires, I had to make sure they were still in contact with her skin. Otherwise they don't work, like I said before. So, yeah, I had to touch her, below and above her, uh, breasts."

"And you state that there was nothing inappropriate about your touch at this time?"

"Nothing! I was just doing my job and making sure she was okay."

"And when you arrived at the hospital?"

"I handed the empty bottle of pills we found to the nurse in charge, and reported that Miss Douglas was a possible OD – overdose. We have to share these things with the docs so they can give the right treatment. So that's what I did. I helped them bring her into the treatment room, then I met my partner, and we left the hospital. That's it."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

John looked at his lawyer, who gave a subtle shake of his head. "No, sir. Not at this time."

"Thank you very much, Mr Gage."


	7. Chapter 7

P is for Psychiatry part 7

The mediator looked at the lawyers in turn, and said, "If you have any other evidence or materials that you would like to submit, now is the time."

John's lawyer raised his hand, and the mediator acknowledged him. "I would like to ask if it would be acceptable to the committee to have additional witnesses present."

The mediator closed the file in front of him and said, "I believe that would be more appropriate if this complaint is deemed sufficient to go to trial, but not at the present time."

John, Roy and the lawyer tried to mask their disappointment, but the mediator then added, "However, if you have affidavits from persons who have been implicated by these proceedings, you have a limit of 48 hours to deposit them before this committee. We are adjourned until 9 am tomorrow, and will continue at this location. Good evening, gentlemen and Miss Douglas."

When they got out of the hearing, they were surprised to see that a group of people had gathered downstairs in the foyer of the building where the investigation was taking place. One of John's former girlfriends rushed up to him and grabbed his hands. He said, "Kimberly! What's up? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Johnny, word got round the hospital that today was the day, and I just knew…I am so sorry, Johnny! She took my words and twisted them around! This Christine person! I was on the ward the night she stayed over and I saw that she was interested in you from the way she was going on about the cute paramedic. You have to believe me - I was kidding when I said to her that she had to be careful if she went out with you! I may have even been a bit jealous that she was so into you…I just said that a girl had to watch herself with you because things could move fast…I just meant…I meant no harm…I can't believe they're saying these things about you…oh, Johnny! When that investigator came around asking questions I didn't know what to do! Can you ever forgive me?"

As she explained herself, John's face fell. He sighed deeply. "Yeah, Kim, don't worry 'bout it. I know you didn't mean anything." At least that was one mystery solved. How they had found out about Valerie was another one, but it didn't really matter, he supposed.

Dixie was there too, and she announced to John in a voice that brooked no argument, "You're coming home with me. I'm going to make you a nice home cooked meal, and you are going to forget all about this ridiculous woman and her accusations for the evening. And that's an order, John Gage, so don't even think about trying to weasel out of it."

He gave a shadow of his crooked smile to his favourite nurse. "I wouldn't dream of it, Dix. Thanks, it sounds just great. Just what I need."

Another one of the nurses who was a former girlfriend came up to him and kissed his cheek. "You could be a jerk sometimes, Gage, but you were always a sweet jerk. I don't believe you're going to be found guilty of assaulting this woman."

He looked around at the group, and said with some trepidation, "Does everyone know? I mean about the accusation?"

Kimberly looked at him pityingly. "Johnny. Seriously? At the hospital? You know how things get around. Yes, everyone knows."

He closed his eyes and groaned, but Roy grinned at him, "You're taking this all wrong, junior. Look at all these people who know and who have come here to support you and tell you that they believe in you. "

Johnny opened his eyes and saw the smiles and friendly faces of his colleagues from the hospital, most of them female. Roy was right. It wasn't as bad as he had been thinking. He took Dixie's arm through his and walked with his friends out of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

P is for Psychiatry part 8

The next morning, Roy picked up Johnny at his apartment and they drove over together to the hearing. "So how was your night last night? Dix treat you well?"

"Yeah, we had a great time. Dr Early came over after supper and banged out a few tunes on the piano and Dixie joined in singing – y'know, she's so good she could've made records or somethin'! I almost forgot about this crap for a couple of hours."

"Was Brackett there too?"

"He dropped in for a few minutes. Said he had some researching to do."

"That man just goes and goes all the time, doesn't he?"

"I guess." John was silent for a moment and then said, "Roy, you think I got a chance of beating this thing? I mean, at first I thought there was no way it would stick. Then yesterday, listening to her, I thought, there's no way anybody'll believe me. I just wish I knew what was going to happen."

"Do you really?"

"Huh. Maybe not. I guess I mean I wish I knew it was gonna be okay."

"I think it will, Johnny. I really think it will." Roy gave his friend a pat on the back to encourage him.

Just as they were ready to go back into the room, they were surprised to see Dr Brackett run up with a manila envelope and hand it to John. "Give this to your lawyer, hose-jockey, and good luck to you. I have a feeling everything is going to be fine." Then he was gone.

John was turning the envelope over and over in his hands as if it was a genie in a bottle. Roy gently pushed him into the room. John handed the envelope to his lawyer, who looked at him expectantly. When Johnny just shrugged, the lawyer opened it with his fingernail.

Christine and her lawyer were already sitting in their places, but although she had a self-righteous smugness about her, her lawyer looked irritated. The last members of the committee filed in and as the mediator sat down, he asked if there was any new information to be presented to the committee.

John's lawyer held up his hand. All eyes were on him, none so intently as those of his anxious client, who was chewing on his fingernails. "I have three affidavits to submit to the committee if you please, Mr Chairman."

Three?

"You may present summaries of them to the committee in your own words, so that we can all hear the same information at the same time, if you will."

"With pleasure." John could see Christine frowning at this turn of events and she poked at her lawyer, who was busy writing on his notepad. He shot her an angry look, and John wondered what was up between them. He sat up straighter. All this was very interesting.

"Mr Chairman, Miss Douglas, members of the committee, I would like to share with you some facts that have just come to light. I have here copies of two official complaints that Miss Douglas has filed recently – the first one against her personal physician for malpractice, the second against her former lawyer, whom she accused to the Bar Association of biased and unprofessional conduct." As the lawyer slid the two reports across the table to the mediator, John noticed Christine's lawyer give a small derisive snort at the announcement. Well now. Johnny hadn't expecting this turn of events.

"The third document is a summary of recent research into a clinical disorder, for which Miss Douglas has previously received a diagnosis." Christine's eyes narrowed into sharp daggers at the lawyer as he said that, and if looks could kill, his back would be pinned against the far wall. He handed the first two documents over to the mediator. "As you can see, Miss Douglas has a history of, shall we say, difficult relationships. The doctor who is mentioned in the first affidavit had been treating her for several years, and believed that her symptoms were best represented by a disorder known as Cyclothymic Personality. Miss Douglas disputed this diagnosis and filed a malpractice suit a couple of years ago, which was resolved in favour of the doctor. While pursuing the malpractice suit, Miss Douglas fell out with the lawyer representing her at the time and decided to report him to the Bar Association as I previously mentioned. Her accusations towards her lawyer were found to be without merit by that body. And so gentlemen, we find ourselves here today. Need I say that the accusations against Mr Gage appear to be following a certain pattern already established by Miss Douglas?"

It was clear from Christine's reactions that she considered these revelations to be another form of attack. It was also clear that her lawyer had recently received the same information as his colleague, and he was not impressed at all. John's heart felt lighter than it had since this whole thing started. He looked at Roy and grinned. He was very interested in the document that remained in his lawyer's hand – the one that Brackett had given him that morning. Was this the research he had been so busy with the night before?

His lawyer held up the papers from the manila envelope. "This third document describes in detail the antecedents, characteristics, treatment and prognosis of Cyclothymic personality disorder, a psychiatric mood disorder also known in some medical circles as Borderline personality. It is characterized by unstable moods, black and white thinking where everything is either wonderful or terrible, a person is an angel or a demon, that kind of thing, and what is termed the untenable paradox. In other words, people working or living with these patients are constantly being put into situations where nothing they do or can do according to the rules of the patient can possibly work. One example cited in the literature is the common paradoxical demand of the patient who cries, "If you care for me, you would just let me die." Borderline refers to the fine line between neurosis and psychosis that these patients present."

The lawyer paused, and looked around at the committee members. "You have heard Miss Douglas' version of events. You have heard Mr Gage's version. I believe it is important to consider that Mr Gage is considered to be an exemplar within his profession, with years of experience and no previous indications in his employment record of inappropriate behaviour. There were also other people present who did not see any inappropriate action on the part of Mr Gage. On the other hand, Miss Douglas has a series of well documented adversarial relationships with those who have tried to help her in the past, and a psychiatric diagnosis that fits with the behaviour reports we have heard in the past few days, such as considering Mr Gage dating material and then, when her advances were not reciprocated, making it appear that he was abusive to her. When stripped of rhetoric and emotion both accounts of their interactions that morning appear to be very similar in content. It is only the interpretation of Miss Douglas that the standard medical procedures Mr Gage used were of harmful intent.

"I would put it to you, members of this committee, that the charges against Mr John Gage, fireman paramedic of the Los Angeles County Fire Department be considered to be baseless and be rejected by this committee without further ado, and that he be allowed to continue to work in his chosen vocation. Thank you."

The mediator was visibly impressed, and Christine visibly incensed. As chairman, he dismissed the lawyers, their clients and Roy so that the committee could discuss the presentations and render their decision. As they got up to leave, he said, "Don't go too far – I don't think this will take very long."

Sure enough, they were only in the hallway for about 45 minutes when they were called back in. With a smile, the mediator invited everyone to retake their seats. "We are making the following recommendations on behalf of this committee: Number one, that all complaints against John Gage be considered to have been made in prejudice and to be without basis and are therefore dismissed; number two, it is strongly suggested that Christine Douglas receive medical support for her condition and be treated by a specialist who understands the volatile nature of this disorder. We commend the paramedic program in general and John Gage in particular for his professional conduct throughout this investigation and state that any record of these proceedings must include this commendation."

As Christine opened her mouth, her body shaking with anger, he forestalled her; "And before you think about suing us for these recommendations, you might want to find yourself a lawyer who will actually take your case." At that, her lawyer gave a rueful grin and shook his head. He shook hands with the mediator and was the first one out the door. With no one in the room giving her the least semblance of support, she picked up her purse and stormed out the door. A few seconds later they heard a howl of rage coming from the hallway.

Roy looked in a considering manner at his partner and said, "I dunno, Johnny. Don't you think she was rather cute?"

John's eyes opened wide in horror. "Don't even joke about that, Roy! You'll give me _more_ nightmares!" Roy grinned.

His lawyer smiled at him. "Inside that package you gave me was a note from Dr Brackett that said among those who work with and treat people with this disorder there is a saying that if the presenting patient makes you feel like you're the one who's crazy, it's probably Borderline."

"Sounds right to me!" said John.

"By the way, John, I found out how her lawyer knew about you dating Valerie Peterson – seems he's a junior in the same law firm as her husband," the lawyer added.

"Well, that explains a lot! I'm sure glad to hear it 'cause I thought maybe there were private detectives going 'round behind my back or somethin'!"

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about. And I just want to add this. After working with you, if anything ever happened to me or someone I cared about, I would hope it would be you and your partner here who would answer the call – just saying."

"I can't say it's been a pleasure, but I'm sure glad you had my back. Thanks, man." They shook hands and Roy opened the door and motioned for John to go through first.

Similar to the day before, as they left the building, there was a group of people in the foyer waiting to speak with John and give him support. His wide smile told them all they wanted to know, and the foyer erupted into cheers and back slapping and hugging. His brothers from 51 were there, and Marco suggested that they all go somewhere to celebrate. There were several nurses present too, including Kimberly, who threw her arms around Johnny's neck, much to his surprise. "If there's going to be a party," she cooed into his ear, "Can I be your date?"

"You sure can!" he beamed. "Lead the way, Marco!"

Dixie asked him when they were all seated at an extended table in the restaurant, "How are you doing, Johnny? I bet you're pretty mad at that witch for doing this to you. I know I could gladly rip her into little pieces!" She looked rather fierce as she said it, and a couple of people nearby volunteered to help her.

Johnny leaned back in his chair with his arms flung around the shoulders of his buddies on either side of him, and said, "Y'know what, Dix? I'm not. Y'know why? She's got a medical diagnosis of something or other. I don't know what it's like to have that thing, whatever it is, but it's pretty clear it screws up your head and your life big time." He sat up and put his hands together on the table. "Y'ever see that movie "It's a Wonderful Life"? Well, that's how I feel right now. Just like Mr Potter, Miss Douglas can sit in her mean ol' place hating me, but I am the richest man in LA – 'cause I've got real friends." He raised his glass, "To friends!"

Roy raised his glass in response, "To Johnny Gage!"

The room echoed, "To Johnny!"


End file.
